Ventilation Love
by Sins of Blood
Summary: This is a Kaito x Len fan fiction. When Kaito and Len get fed up of not having any privacy and scared that Meiko will find out. The run away using the ventilation shafts.


**I made a Mikuo x Len fan fiction so I thought might as well make a Kaito x Len fan fiction. **

_Click. _The small sound of a shutter closing as a picture was took. A small blonde girl hiding in a small vent, looking in on the room. She took pictures every so often.

_Yes, that picture was perfect_. She thought. _And they are still doing more._

In the room there was a small blonde boy pinned down by a larger blue haired man. The blue hair man looked at him into the small boy's blue eyes before leaning in and kissing him. The small blonde kid kissed him back, slowly closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly.

_Click_. A teal haired girl, spying on them from above, taking picture as well. She got perfect pictures most of the time and seems to only take pictures of these two.

The older male slowly pulled back, a smile on his face.

"Len, I love you." He whispered. "Please don't ever leave me."

The younger male just blinked, blushing faintly, ever time he was with him, he just blushed. Len wanted Kaito all to himself but he knew Kaito had a girlfriend, and still hadn't broke up with her. He sighed sadly at the thought of it and slowly looked away.

"But what about Meiko, she is the one keeping us apart Kaito." Len muttered. "I thought you said you would break up with her."

"I will soon when the time is right." He muttered, he frowned seeing that Len was upset.

_Creak. _The teal haired girl bit her lip, she heard the creak and knew she had to get away quick but she was too late, the ceiling collapsed and she landed on Kaito and Len. Kaito the collapsed onto Len so there bodies were pressed up against each and Len blushed heavily, his heart pounded rapidly.

"Miku!" Kaito snapped at her. "What were you doing up there?"

"I'm sorry, I was just taking pictures." She said, Miku jumped off him. "I'm sorry."

"You do know what Meiko will think if she found out." Kaito got up and narrowed his eyes. "She'll kill me."

"Sorry." M'iku said, she ran out the room, slightly worried she got caught.

"We got caught again Kaito." Len said. "Why do they spy on us?"

"Dunno." Kaito sighed, he looked at the ground and then to the vent. "Get out of here you idiot!" He snapped, he was quite angry, everyone always spied on them, when he wanted privacy with Len, they spied on him, it's lucky no one told Meiko about him and Len.

Rin bit her lip and slowly shuffled back slowly until she was back in her room, she sat on the chair next to her desk, her room was orange with little in it, she had a few guitars and a bed, she had an orange wardrobe, on her desk was her laptop. She lifted the top up and an turned it on, once it was log in she connected her camera and downloaded all the pictures just as Meiko came into her room and she quickly closed the lid.

"What was that?" Meiko blinked at her.

"It was nothing." Rin said, she nearly seen the pictures but Rin closed the lid just in time. "So what do you want?"

"Can you spy on Kaito for me, I think he is cheating on me." Meiko said, worry was plastered on her face, she loved Kaito very much and she didn't know what she would do if he was cheating on her. "And you are small enough to fit in the vents anyway."

"Uh... I don't know, I think it is rude to spy on people but if it will put your mind at rest then okay." Rin bit her lip hard, she nearly got caught spying on him last time, she didn't actually want to get caught.

"Thanks." Meiko smiled, walking out the room.

_Crap. _Rin thought. _I nearly get caught and now I have to do this, thanks Meiko you are brilliant._

Kaito and Len lay down on Len's bed together, Len rested his head on Kaito's chest and Kaito had his arms round. Kaito closed his eyes just as Len spoke.

"Can we run away tonight?" He said. "You said we could if I wanted to."

"I don't know, it might be for the best." Kaito said, surprised that Len would even suggest that. "Well I'm sure we can, but we'll have to go through the vents out side, we don't want anyone spotting us."

"Okay." Len yawned sleepily, he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off. Kaito closed his eyes again but didn't fall asleep, he kept an ear out for anyone coming into the room.

Meiko sighed, she was sat in the kitchen, drinking, she wanted to believe that Kaito wasn't cheating on her but lately he had been so distant and they hardly ever spend any time together. She went through all the people that he would cheat on her with.

_Miku, nah she wouldn't do that, Rin? No she is going out with Mikuo. _She thought. _Luka, nope, Len? _She sighed. _Maybe it is Len, maybe he is gay._

Meiko sighed and led her head on the table, falling asleep slowly until Haku came stumbling in drunk, Meiko looked at her and could smell the alchahol coming of her. Haku sat down next to Meiko, resting her head on the table.

"Oh hey Haku." Meiko muttered, looking down at the table, Haku mumbled slightly but she could make it out what she said. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Another mumbled came from Haku.

"I'll take that as a yes." Meiko said. "Do you know if Kaito is cheating on me?" Meiko knew that when Haku was drunk she usually told anyone what the wanted to know.

"Yes." Haku slurred. "With Len."

Meiko gasped in shock, her heart broken, a small tear rolled down her cheek as she broke down into tears, she hit the table hard in sadness and in anger. She stood up and stormed to Len's room. She bursted into the room and looked at Len and Kaito, both asleep, she collapses to the ground, her heart already broken heart sank as more tears fell.

"No, please say this is just a coincidence." Meiko sobbed. "Please say they accedently fell asleep like that."

Kaito woke up and looked at her biting his lip. "Meiko?" He had never seen her so upset before.

"Please tell me it isn't true." Meiko cried. "Please just tell me you weren't cheating on me with Len." Her cheeks starting to stain with tears

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you but I just didn't know the right time to tell you." Kaito said, sadly.

Meiko's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, she felt slightly sick. She never thought that Kaito would never do this. That just made it ten times worst. She looked at the ground and slowly stood up, she turned and slowly walked out the room. She slowly walked to the roof and went to the edge and jumped off.

She fell with a huge crash, all her bones broken and a pool of blood surrounded her. Most of the vocaloids heard the loud noise and rushed to see what it was, all there faces filled with horror except from Dell's who just shrugged and went back in. Everyone went out but Kaito and Len.

Kaito and Len were going through the ventilation shafts slowly, Kaito was trying not to get stuck. As they shuffled through they came over Rin's room to notice Mikuo and her led on the bed, kissing quite passionately. They both blinked and carried on through. They both went quickly as they could past Luka's and Gakupo's room as they heard strange nosies coming from it. Then it all stopped when they heard a loud crash. They ignored it and carried on going through the vents until they got out side and then they just ran away, not looking back, focusing on the future.


End file.
